A Thousand Years
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Millennium Earl/OC- Have you heard of the tale? Of the great Noah leader and the human girl? It's not no ordinary love story, but more tragic and their love was so epic that it continues to be that way to this very day. It's ironic how the man who turned the world against him fell in love with a human, who he swore to destroy. Road shall tell you the tale, oh little one.
1. How They First Met

**A/N:** I know I haven't update awhile. Where I am at, has hardly internet access whatsoever-.- It took me a LONG time to upload this... Anyways I wanted to do this story ever since I reread the latest update on the manga. This idea came to me, and I decided to make it into a story. I am in love with the Millennium Earl's human form! Yes this is a OC/Millennium Earl story. Read the summary, pairing, story contains to see if you want to read it. Anyways enjoy:)

**Summary:** Have you heard of the tale? Of the great Noah leader and the human girl? It's not no ordinary love story, but more tragic and their love was so epic that it continues to be that way to this very day. It's ironic how the man who turned the world against him fell in love with a human, who he swore to destroy. Road shall tell you the tale, oh little one. (Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them.)

**Pairing:** Millennium Earl/OC

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

**A Thousands Years**

_-Prologue: How They First Met-_

Curiosity always struck him whenever they talk about 'them', and this is finally his chance to know what really happened. Since he knew everyone else wouldn't tell him, but her. Though Road likes to mess with him, but surely she should give him a break this time.

He quickly ran down the halls of Road's father, Sheril, estate to Road's room. Since everyone is outside while Road is in her room playing with the dolls her father recently got her. He stop as he inched closer to Road's room. Feel nervousness rush through him. What if not knowing the truth is a good thing?

He shook his head, no, he has to know. He must know the truth.

He grabs the door and enter inside. Upon entering the room, he found Road sitting right by the window staring out, watching the world go by. She was no longer ins child appearance he always see in the pictures around, but in her teenage appearance. She was about a feet shorter than Sheril and Tyki, but she look more mature now. Her spiky purple-blue hair was a little longer. She still had that childish look in her eyes. The only thing that didn't change is her sense of style in clothes. He often wonders what she truly looks like.

His eyes darted every time he came in her room, the photos on her dresser. A photos of the old days that he was always told to a lot. Some of the photos showed the younger version of Road, and Tyki when he had short hair. He looked better with it short in his opinion.

A voice spun him back to reality, bringing his young child mind back. "Cain, what is that you need?" Road said as she had turned to face him, her voice was soft and welcoming him in.

He quickly moved, entering the room, closing the distance between the two of them.

Road tilt her head and smirked. "Aren't you suppose to be with Wisely?" Her tone wasn't frustrated or annoyed. "Though I won't be surprise if you came here to get away from the idiot." Her tone was soft and had a little childish voice to it as well.

He sat down in a chair next to her. He set his head on the table in front of him and his eyes focused upon her face as he spoke.

"Say Road... Could you please tell me the story about them..." Road's eyes widen slightly, and he blush a little as he scratch side of his face. "Uncle won't tell me, and neither would Auntie. I know you're the only one that is willing to tell me the whole story since he told you. Besides I can't ask... him..."

He know it'll bring back painful memories to him, but he wants to know. He wants to know about it.

Road laugh softly. "Ahh so you've finally decided to ask me, though are you sure you want to know the truth? I mean you're still young..." He nodded, making Road smirk even more.

_'Humans are always so curious...'_ She thought to herself.

Her eyes lowered as she smiled when memories of those times came back to her. They weren't all particular bad. There are some good, and some that she will always cherished.

Now that Road thinks about it. So many things have happened these past years. So many that even he doesn't even know. No wonder why he's so curious to know about the things that everyone knows. Besides, he is the future of this world. He's going to be carrying this story and tell many others in future.

Road sigh, she know they might get mad at her for this, but oh well. She smiled as she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling above.

"Well, where should I begin... Ah yes! I'll start off from the first day Lord Millennium Earl met her..."

* * *

People rushed through the market in the small town known as Wilburg of 19th century in England. Wilburg wasn't a big town with those fancy buildings with rich people. It was a small town, but not entirely small. It had good people, ones that support each other in every way. This town is out in plains, near a riverbank. The river is so beautiful that at night it gives the town it's beauty, by the moon shining at night, and making the town glow like a diamond.

Though it's not entirely plain since there's a forest about a mile away from the town. It's neither too cold nor too hot here. It seems almost perfect paradise, but perhaps not really. Since this is what Evelyn thinks of her town.

Evelyn Anders, the town's sweetheart. That's what her friends call her in Wilburg. Evelyn always help someone each day in Wilburg. She'll go out of her way to help you. She always been like that since she could remember.

She's a very kind-hearted, well mannered girl which is surprising for a young lady her age. Since most of the ladies in Wilburg are rebellious and very tomboyish due to the farms here. Nope, not Evelyn. Perhaps it has to do with an incident years go that made her who she is today. Who is to say.

"Evelyn!"

Evelyn snap out of her thoughts and turned to look at her boss. Her violet eyes lowered as she realized she daydreamed again at work. She needs to pay attention more. She's almost 18 years old, and she must act like an adult, not a child.

"Sorry.." She said as she looked down at her feet and went back to putting stocks in the store. Her boss sighed, and he scratched the back of his head. She knew he didn't like yelling at her since she's a very sensitive girl.

"It's alright... Just don't do that again."

Evelyn smiled and nodded, making her boss blush slightly. He head straight back into the back of the room as she continue doing her job. She tried her best to not daydream, but she can't help it.

Today is the day. She has to go see them like every week, it's been a daily routine for her. She has to get done, and go see them before it gets dark. Evelyn brush the few small strands of her blonde hair away from her face, and finish putting up the last box on the shelves.

The door to the small store opened. She turned to look to see the customer, and she tried to hold back her surprise. It was a man, he appears to be in his early thirties or maybe earlier than that. He's wearing a rather large top hat and a pin stripped button up shirt with a tan trench coat. In his hand is one of those walking cane. His eyes are a dark color and he has a very dark brownish maybe black medium length hair. He also has a very slight beard. In over all, he was very handsome.

Evelyn smiled and climbed down from the ladder as the man turned his attention to her. "Welcome to Willburg's store. How may I help you?" She asked in her kind voice.

The man smiled back in one of those genuine smiles. "I'm just looking around my dear." He said as he looks around in the small store. Evelyn nodded and moved the ladder away from the shelves. She stare at that man, and she don't mean to. When he smiled, she couldn't help, but notice sadness in his eyes. '_Why is he sad?'_

"Evelyn!" She nearly jumped from her spot. "Quit spacing out!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry!" She quickly went to go do her next job to do. That's watering the flowers in the stores.

Her boss sighed and walked over to that man who was laughing softly. "Please forgive me sir, my worker likes to daydream a lot, and she don't know when to fully stay focus." He said as the man laugh.

"It's alright, girls her age usually daydream a lot." The man said as her boss nodded.

Evelyn blush slightly when she heard that man over there defended her. She quickly looked away when he notice her staring, and went back to watering the flowers. This time she didn't daydream, but continue to do her job until it was time for her to leave. Surprisedly that man was still here, and still was talking to her boss.

She took off her apron and put it on the coat hanger. "I'm leaving!" She said as she grabs the flowers she bought for her destination. Her boss nodded and told the man to wait right where he is. He's going to get something for him that he will not refuse to buy.

Before Evelyn could walk out the door, the man stopped her when he spoke. "If I may ask, where are you going miss?"

Evelyn turned to face the man who was foot away from her just now. "To the town's cemetery." She said as she tried to contain her blush as she notice he was more handsome up close.

The man tilt his head to the side, and stared at the flowers in her hands. "You're going to go visit someone?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it rather late for you to go to the cemetery by yourself? You know, there could be monsters lurking around." He said as she laughed.

"Mister, I've been doing this all my life. I'm sure I'll be fine."

The man smirked and laugh softly. "Well if it's not any trouble I would like to occupy you Miss?"

"It's Anders, Evelyn Anders." She said with a smile. "I don't mind if you come with me Mister..."

"Adam, just call me Adam." He said softly. Evelyn nodded, and blush slightly at the new friend she made. He don't seem bad, and it wouldn't hurt if he came with her. It's just walk to the cemetery, and nothing more.

* * *

Millennium Earl couldn't believe how very trusting this young woman is. To trust a complete stranger to come with you to cemetery alone, in the dark of the night. Either she is brave, or very stupid.

He could tell on the look of her face that she completely trust him. She had the look in her violet eyes, the look of innocent in them. She wasn't bad looking either. She was young and kind of pretty. Her violet eyes stand out more due to her long blonde hair that is held up in a pony tail by a purple ribbon. She was about foot smaller maybe even less than him.

Millennium Earl smirk, perhaps he could turned her into another Akuma since she is obviously visiting someone who was very dear to her. _'I could always use another pawn.'_ He thought happily to himself.

He snap out of his thoughts when they made it to the cemetery and she walk towards to headstones. She kneel down by one and set the flowers in front of them. He was about to say something until she spoke.

"Hey mother and father, it's me Evelyn. I'm doing good, and sorry if I'm causing you any trouble in heaven." She laugh softly. "I'm trying to be mature. Oh! I help out with the townspeople like you guys did. I know you guys already know, but I wanted to tell you."

Millennium Earl watch her in silence as she talk to her dead parents. He wonders what happened to them. Were they killed by an Akuma or-

"I'm sorry if I'm making it awkward for you." She said suddenly when he notice she was talking to him.

He shook his head and laugh softly. "No no no, my dear it isn't awkward for me. You can continue." He said as she nodded.

She looked back in front of the two headstones. He reads the two names on them, _Annabelle and Christopher Anders_. "They died in a house fire when I was only seven years old. My older brother, Nathan, been taking care of me since then. Growing up was hard, having no parents, I miss them..." She said.

He stare at her, and perhaps it's time to do it. "...Do you want to see them again?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him and stare at him in confusion.

"You can see them again, but all I'm asking if you want to." He said, waiting for her to say yes. Waiting for her to sentence herself to doom.

Evelyn shook her head. "No."

"No?"

She laugh softly at his face. "I mean, I want to see them. Truly I do, but they're in a better place now. No longer will they suffer and bringing them back here will be stupid in my opinion. They've lived their lives and I know they don't want me to do that for them. I already know one day I'll see them..." She said as she looks back at the headstones.

Millennium Earl try to hide his confusion best he can. She rather wait and die to see her dead one loves? "Why? Don't you want to see them soon? You're just going to wait until you die to see them?"

"Yes... They're in a better place now, and I shouldn't disturb them since now they're resting in peace. Life is cruel I know, but I rather lived through all of it and see them at the end of my journey." Evelyn laugh softly and looked at him with a smile. "Believe it or not, I actually love the life I now have. Sure it has it's ups and downs, but I love every minute of it. Isn't that what makes us human?"

Millennium Earl stared at her in shock. He never heard any human say that, even to him. She's truly an interesting one, this girl has more than what meets the eye.

He turned to the side and notice some of the Akumas coming towards them. His eyes narrowed, '_Be gone.'_ They listen and float away.

Millennium Earl straighten his hat. "I'm very sorry for your loss Miss Anders, but I believe it's time for me to go." He said as he turns around and about to walk away. "Till next time."

"Wait!" He stops dead in his tracks and turned to face her. She blush slightly from him staring at her. "When can I see you again?..."

He smile at her, surprise that she wants to see him again. "Ohh I'm not busy tomorrow." He said.

"How about at the Town's cafe around two ol' clock?"

"Sure, until tomorrow Miss Anders." He said as he walks away. He smiled to himself. He certainly found an very interesting human. It's been a very long time since he seen one such as herself.

He felt the cane in his hand tremble. He knew Lero is going to say something to him, but he's quickly ignoring it. Too busy of thinking of that human girl. She surely is an interesting one. To turned down an offer to see her dead love ones once again, truly one of kind.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry if it's crappy. I didn't know how to start it off TT^TT Please review and I'll see all of you next times.


	2. Just A Toy

**Summary:** Have you heard of the tale? Of the great Noah leader and the human girl? It's not no ordinary love story, but more tragic and their love was so epic that it continues to be that way to this very day. It's ironic how the man who turned the world against him fell in love with a human, who he swore to destroy. Road shall tell you the tale, oh little one. (Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them.)

**Pairing:** Millennium Earl/OC

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

**A Thousands Years**

_-Chapter 1: Just A Toy-_

"Wait! So he was trying to kill her?" Road nodded as Cain's eyes narrowed. "I thought he loved her, not hated her-"

Road burst out laughing, causing Cain to frown at her and wondering why she's laughing at him. If only the child knew the reason why. Road tried to contain her laughter. So this child really does not the know at all.

Road wipe the tear away from her eyes. "Ahh Cain, I can tell no one has never told you. You've heard how Akuma are created yes?" Cain nodded. "Well, it's our goal bring an end to humanity and-"

"I know that! I just don't understand why he wants to kill her. Don't he love her?" Cain said.

Road smiled. "He does, but later on. You're confused I know, but the more I tell you, the more everything make sense." Road said as she put her hand on top of his in reassurance. "Shall I continue?"

"...Yes."

"Okay, well it was just like he promised. He came the next day which led most of us wondering why he's doing this for a girl."

* * *

Millennium Earl did not understand why he keeps visiting the young human girl, Evelyn. She was merely pawn, nothing more. It was rather annoying to hear from Lero and the others with their nonstop questions about the girl. They should be lucky he even told them about her.

Surely enough, he was only going to see her for one day, but now he's visiting her each day. It has become a daily routine for him. Go ruin the exorcist plans, create more Akuma, and then go see Evelyn. That how it was for him each day. His family asks him why he's seeing the girl, and he ask himself that question as well.

Why?

Why does he keep seeing her?

Millennium Earl sighed as he press his hand to his forehead. Thinking about it, it's been so long since he ever got an attention like this from a female. It's been so long since he even desire a company from one as well. Perhaps that could be the reason why. He just aches for the company of one. Sure he is a superior being, but he has needs. This girl will surely give him what he wants.

For the past few weeks he's been visiting her, he has learned a lot about her. She's 17 years-old, has an older brother named Nathan who is 26 years old, an apprentice for the town's blacksmith. He hasn't met him yet, but he has learned from Evelyn that he's very overly protective of her when it comes to guys. That could explain why she has no guy friends whatsoever.

Still, he would like to meet the lad soon.

Millennium Earl turned to see Evelyn running towards him when she spotted him by the cafe they always meet up at. He smile slightly at the sight of her. Sure he enjoys the suffering of humanity, but this girl intrigues him nonetheless. She somehow ease the little hole in his heart that 14th left behind. Oh the 14th, how he can't forgive him for what he did, and yet he wish he was still here by his side.

_'This girl... is my new toy from now on.'_ He thought happily to himself.

Evelyn took a deep breath and took a seat in front of him. "Sorry I'm late. I was helping Miss Moore with her papers." Evelyn said as she took a drink of the coffee Millennium Earl just ordered for her.

Millennium Earl chuckle. "It's alright, after all you're the town's sweetheart." He took a drink of his coffee as Evelyn blushed red as a tomato.

"P-Please don't call me that. It's bad enough Sarah and Camille call me that."

Millennium Earl laugh softly, he met her friends once. They're fine young people, but very annoying with their constant questions about him. "Aren't you? You go out of your way to help others around here? Not once have I seen you do anything selfish." He admitted.

Evelyn looked away. "It's that wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Is it so wrong to not be selfish?" She asked him.

"No I suppose not, but it wouldn't hurt to be selfish once in a while. " He said, almost sounding worried for the girl. It was strange for him to worry over her. Well who wouldn't. She always push herself to the limits of helping others, and here she drinking coffee in order to stay up.

He could see it all over her face that she's tired and stress out. Her violet eyes are still bright, but there are bags underneath them which almost get rid of the innocents in them. From the past weeks he has known her, she don't usually speak her mind that much. Always worrying about other people feelings.

"Perhaps you're right, but I like helping people, especially you, Adam." She said as she took a drink.

Him?

"How are you helping me?" He asked. He's not trying to offended her or anything, he's curious on why she would say such a thing.

Evelyn blush, and put the cup close to her lips as if she is trying to hide her face from him. "...Well, the first time we've met you looked lonely... and now you don't have that look anymore..." She admitted as she drank her coffee.

Millennium Earl tried his best to contain his shock look that is slowly trying to make its way to him. This girl, this human girl, saw right through him. It'll be lie if he denied it, because it was true. He was indeed lonely. Realizing it now, he's never felt lonely since he's been seeing this girl.

This girl is something. Perhaps it was wise decision he made to keep her alive. She was an intriguing creature nonetheless. She gives him the attention he seeks, and it has been so long since he had the company of female. It wouldn't hurt to have one like herself.

Millennium Earl chuckle. "You've intrigue me Miss Anders, never in my life have I met such beautiful kind girl such as yourself." He said as she blushed. He took a drink of the rest of the coffee in his cup. He set his cup down and smiled at her. "Perhaps next time we should meet, it should be a date."

Evelyn blush madly, she shouldn't say no. He did lie to her and told her he was 24 which was a big lie. Actually most to what he was a lie, but this one about the date is not a lie.

"S-Sure..." She said softly.

Millennium Earl smiled, and bid his goodbyes to her. He start walking down the road away from Wilburg. His cane started shaking, and Lero finally spoke to him. "Why do you keep seeing that human girl? Why not kill her! It'll save us trouble, Lero."

"Shut it Lero." Millennium Earl turned and face Road who is sitting on top of tree. Road was in her child form, but in Noah, not her human form. Her head was on top of her hands, and she was leaning forward at him. "Lord Millennium Earl is having fun with the human girl. Can't you see he just using her."

Lero frowned, and shook in Millennium Earl's hands. "That's not the point. The point is what if this girl causes him to get-"

Millennium Earl whack the cane down on the ground and sighed. "She won't get in the way of the plans. She hasn't been for this past month. Besides she's only just a toy to satisfied my needs as a man. After all, I've been very lonely for a long time." Millennium Earl smiled and swing Lero around which caused him to get dizzy. "So once I'm bored with her, I'll dispose of her. After all, she's just a toy."

Road rolled her eyes. '_Just a toy... Then why do you have look of adoration on your face.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **A Date of Death


End file.
